The Psych Team Goes Supernatural
by islashlove
Summary: When one of the Psych team is killed, secrets are revealed. Can the team survive the team member's death or will their death and the truth tear them apart. Regardless of the title, this is NOT a story about, or a crossover with the TV show, Supernatural. Warning: Main Character's Death


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Warning: Main character's death.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: ****This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group Fanfiction .net Writer's Unite. The word this week is Irony****.**

**Regardless of the title, this is NOT a story about, or a crossover with the TV show, Supernatural.**

**Story Notes: When one of the Psych team is killed, secrets are revealed. Can the team survive the team member's death or will their death and the truth tear them apart.**

**The Psych Team Goes Supernatural**

**Chapter 1: Even Death has its Irony**

Lassiter walked into the Santa Barbara police station just like he did every time and made his way quickly towards the bull pen. He flew up the stairs in a few steps and then, just like he had been doing every day for the last month, he hit the top step and froze.

This was the second time today and the sight of the bull pen, and Spencer, sitting in the same seat that he had been sitting in for the last few week, still got to him and it didn't matter what he was doing.

Coming to work, bringing in a suspect or just returning from lunch or an interview, he would reach the top of the stairs, look over at O'Hara's empty desk and come to a full stop. His heart would start to ache for his missing partner.

Lassiter then would shake his head to clear his thoughts and then he would continue on to his desk. Spencer sitting in that seat just added to the ache. A few times he felt like he should talk to Spencer, but he just wasn't ready to do so. So once he was seated at his own desk, the reason why O'Hara's was empty, would start replaying in his head.

_'They had just put away two killers. Spencer had, as usual, pushed his way into the investigation and had led them to one of the killers. Lassiter, himself had found the other one. _

_They had gone out to celebrate and for some reason, he was sure it was at Spencer's request, they had all ended up on the beach. It wasn't something he would have normally done, but it was a nice change to how he would normally spend his evenings._

_They were just standing there watching the sun as it set over the ocean. O'Hara had her head resting on Spencer's shoulder, while his arms were around her waist. Lassiter was next to O'Hara and Guster was on the other side of Spencer. Lassiter had, a long time ago, accepted the relationship between O'Hara and Spencer. He had even wished them the best for the future. _

_They had been there for about ten minutes when they heard a voice demanding them to turn around. As soon as the words hit their ears, the cool, crisp air thickened to a nearly choking heat from the tension that now hung in the air. As they turned, Spencer and O'Hara pulled apart and that was their first mistake. _

_Standing before them, was a woman holding a gun. She started to talk and just went on and on about how Spencer was going to pay. It turned out that Spencer had helped to put her boyfriend in prison. While there, her brother had been killed and now she was going to make Spencer feel the same pain that she was. It was now that she moved the gun from Spencer and pointed it at O'Hara. _

_As if in overdrive, Spencer's mouth started moving, but at the same time, he kept looking over at Lassiter. As if they could read each other's mind, a silent plan was made and just as she pulled the trigger they moved. _

_If only Spencer had been quicker, just that split second faster, then maybe no one would have died, but then again, maybe if he had also been a little faster getting to the woman with the gun, then that day would have ended differently. Then, O'Hara would be at her desk when he arrived in the mornings instead of there being just an empty chair.'_

But that day didn't go that way and neither he nor Spencer had been fast enough. So a week later, they were attending a funeral instead of O'Hara and Spencer's wedding.

Lassiter's train of thought was suddenly broken by the sound of whispering. Looking around, he noticed that everyone, including Henry Spencer and Guster, staring at the stairs. He also noticed that Spencer hadn't moved and was still sitting on the same seat.

Moving his eyes away from Spencer and back to the entrance of the bullpen, he finally saw who everyone was looking at. It was O'Hara!

She looked like hell, but what would you expect? A month ago she lost the man she loved. Spencer had given his life in order to save hers. That is why Lassiter couldn't understand why his spirit was still hanging around the station. There was nothing to keep him here.

O'Hara was safe and Spencer's killer was in prison. Shaking his head he watched as O'Hara made her way over to the Chief's office. Spencer's spirit also watched her, confusion on his face as to why no one was taking any notice of him. That was, until he looked over at Lassiter and saw him looking straight at him.

Lassiter broke his gaze away from Spencer to watch O'Hara disappear into the Chief's office and then he looked back at Spencer. He then shook his head and returned to the paperwork on his desk, but he could feel Spencer's spirit as it walks over to his desk.

"Lassie, what's going on? All I remember is standing on the beach with everybody and then I'm sitting right over there and no one is talking to me."

Lassiter just lent onto his hand and slightly turned his head away. He hated it when he could hear or see the spirits of the dead. This was why he hated being psychic.

But then again, why was Spencer still here?

Was it because O'Hara might be returning to work? But then, Lassiter didn't even know if that is true. As far as he knew, O'Hara could have just come in to hand over her resignation letter. He couldn't blame her, she was the cop and Spencer was a civilian and he died saving her.

But still that didn't explain Spencer. Over the years, Lassiter had learnt that spirits only stayed around until whatever had happened to them was resolved. Murder victims needed their killers caught and for Spencer that had been done. Very rarely did they hang around for anything else.

Lassiter sighed heavily as Spencer droned on. He had also learnt over the years, how to block out the unwanted voices of the spirits, but for some reason he just couldn't ignore Spencer's. His whining voice kept breaking through and finally, something Spencer said caught his attention.

He looked up and just as Spencer said, Chief Vick exited her office followed by O'Hara, but they didn't go too far before Chief Vick addressed everyone in the bullpen.

"Can everyone please be quiet?"

Lassiter listened as the station first when to a quiet mixture of whispers and then to a dead silence.

"Thank you! As you all know, a month ago we lost a valued member of this station and some of us were hit harder than others with his death."

"Who...who did we lose?" Shawn said looking around confused.

_'Great'_, Lassiter thought to himself. _'Spencer doesn't realise he's dead. God knows how he's going to react when Chief Vick says his name'_.

"Mr. Guster and Mr. Spencer, could you come up here, please?"

"Why?" Shawn said shaking his head as he turned to look at Lassiter.

Lassiter could see the confusion and fear in Spencer's eyes and for the first time since his death, Lassiter actually felt sorry for Spencer and a small pain of guilt. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. There was nothing he could do for him right now. Not until they could talk and there was no way in hell he was going to talk here.

Lassiter watched as Spencer just turned back around and moved to join the Chief, O'Hara, and Guster. But he froze when he realised that his dad had joined the Chief. Shaking his head, fear gripped his heart as he watched Chief Vick greet them.

"Mr. Spencer...Henry," Chief Vick said shaking Henry's hand.

"Chief," Henry replied, but Shawn could hear the strain in his dad's voice.

Henry then moved to one side to allow Chief Vick to do the same with Gus, but as Gus turned around to face the crowd, Shawn could see his eyes. They were bloodshot, as if Gus had been crying. He also looked sad and totally lost.

Chief Vick continued to talk, but Shawn filtered her out as he took in the sight of Gus. He could see that his best friend was a wreck and with a closer look at Juliet, he could see that she was the same, except Juliet was heartbroken.

Shaking his head, Shawn franticly looked around until he found something with the date on it. It didn't take him long to work out the math and as he looked again at Lassiter. All he could see in the older man's eyes were pity. Shawn swallowed hard as he watched Lassie mouth the words _'I'm sorry'_ to him. In desperation, Shawn looked at the only one that could really tell him, if what he is thinking was real or not...his dad.

As soon as Shawn looked into his father's eyes, he saw it...that shattered look. The look only a father could get when he lost a child. It was right at this moment that Shawn finally heard what Chief Vick was saying.

"...and we will all miss our crazy psychic, but in his memory we have given Shawn Spencer a special place on our 'Wall of Honour'."

Shawn look over at the wall, where they hung the plaques with the names and picture of officers killed in the line of duty, and there it was, his own face smiling back at him. Under it were the words, _'Shawn Spencer, he made the greatest sacrifice anyone can make. He gave his life, to save one of our own'_.

"No! No! No! This can't be true. It just can't be."

Lassiter watched as Spencer started to break down. Most of the spirits Lassiter had to deal with had already come to terms with the fact they were dead. Spencer, however, was the first one he has seen just as they realised what was going on. Up to that point, Lassiter had just assumed that they already knew that they were dead, but as always, Spencer has just proven him wrong.

In a fit of desperation, Shawn rushed over to Gus. "Gus...Gus, buddy, old pal! Good joke! Ha, ha, you really got me going."

_'Oh, God,'_ Lassiter thought to himself; Spencer thinks this is just a joke. A sharp pain grew in his heart and when Spencer turned and look at him, Lassiter's frozen heart shattered.

In all the time he has known Spencer, he had never seen him looking so lost...so devastated and as the truth sank in, Spencer started to become transparent, walking through things and people.

Backing up, Shawn stumbled through everything in his way, including a wall, which left him in an empty interview room. He was in shock. He was dead and no one could see or hear him.

"How did it happen? When did it happen and how did I die?" Shawn muttered away to himself. "Oh man, all these years of claiming I could see ghosts and now, I've become one and...and why the hell, can Lassie see me?"

"Because, Spencer, I'm a REAL psychic."

Shawn spun around. The dazed and confused look was still on his face as he stared at Lassiter standing at the doorway.

"Yo...you're a psychic! But..."

"Look, Spencer," Lassiter hissed through clenched teeth. "I will talk to you, but not here. Go to my place and I'll talk to you when I get home." Lassiter turned to leave, but Spencer's question stops him.

"How...how do I get there and you forgot to give me your keys."

Lassiter looked out into the bullpen to make sure no one was coming before he turned back to Spencer.

"Look, Spencer, you're a ghost. You don't need keys, you just walk through the walls and as for getting there, I honestly don't know. Just do it!" As soon as Lassiter finished talking, he walked out.

Shawn just couldn't believe it. How the irony! All those years of Lassiter telling everyone that he wasn't a psychic and the real reason he knew the truth was simple because Detective Lassiter was a psych, himself.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my story.**

**Author's Note: This story will be continuing, but not just right now. I will continue as soon as I catch up with all my other stories.**


End file.
